second chances
by Maximumm17
Summary: steve had a tough life at the hands of tony and just when he thinks hes done with him he pops back in to his life. (sorry if it sucks first fanfic and unbeataed) this will be man on man so just saying and totaly stony AU
1. how it all started

How it all started

My high school life had been a living hell. I was the smallest of my class and always in and out of hospitals. Back then I weighed less then a 100 pounds. The hospitals I could deal with but it was out of the hospitals that my life sucked. The kids at school picked on me every day all day long. Non of the kids seemed to understand or want to understand what it was like to be the little guy. But of all the kids at school it was Tony Starks comments that cut the deepest.

Every day he had some thing new to say. His comments and jokes where the ones that never relented. He made my four years of high school the worst time of my life. I was never good enough to be invited to one of his notorious parties. You see tony came from money. His dad own a company and is always letting tony get a way with what ever he wants. Tony had the life my mom always wished she could of given me. But I was just happy with the life we had just me and her in our two bed room apartment. The days after one of his parties were the worst. Those were the days that he never let up.

For four year I put up with the hurtful words he throw out at me and the hateful comments and then the best day came, the day I graduated. That was the last day I ever had to put up with tony stark. After graduated I decided to go a life of honor. I joined the army and shipped out to fort brag. This took me far from the hurtful kids and far, far from tony stark. With any hope I would never ever have to see him again!


	2. a new day

A new day

_"Hold on.. can get through this..come on cant leave me not yet.. I. just not yet. Please.." _

"_Come on Stevie you know as well as I do there's no happy ending for the both of us. If I hold on any longer it will kill us both. I'm sorry my love."_

_With that he let his hand slipped from my grasp and he was falling and there was nothing I could do to stop what I knew was coming when he fell so far I couldn't see him. _

"_Buck"_

"_Buck"_

"**BUCK"**

I lurched up in bed violently, breathing hard and sweating profusely. My heart was going a million miles a minuet. It was the same dream I had been having for the last six months and they have only gotten worse since being discharged. In a matter of months my life had changed dramatically. I went from being a caption in the armed forces and being with the man I loved, to being discharged do to PTSD, single, and an owner of a small bakery that I named "Americas baked goods".

So I guess you could say that it's not all that bad. The army helped me become the man I am today. I went from scrawny little Steve to a 6'4, 250pound muscle machine. The army had given me so much so when they discharged me I had no idea what to do with my life. The army was all I had I wanted to do since I was a kid but now I had to find some thing else to do. I remember my mom had always wanted her own bakery growing up. She had tot me all she knew, but when she died last year her dream became obsolete. With all the money I had save up being an officer I decided to open a bakery in her memory. That way I had a job that I loved doing and my mom continued to live through all the people that came to Americas baked goods.

The dream had shaken me so much that going back t sleep was not an option, so the only thing I could do was get up and go for a run. Maybe it would clear my head but really I think the only thing I really was hoping for was that if I got far enough from the city I could find a place that I could be with Bucky in memory. But no matter were I went or how far away I got the only place I felt him was in my nightmares when he slips from my hands.

My run took me through central park. It was still super early and not many people were out just yet so I plenty of time before people would be up and at the bakery door wanting any thing. I ran for about an hour maybe two at the most before heading home to take a long hot shower were I let the water roll down my aching body. I looked down between my legs at my poor member. I hadn't had the erg to even pleaser myself since buck died. I dowte I will ever find some one like him again. Some one I can care about as much as I cared about him. I'm going to die a virgin. I'm sure of it.

I washed myself then got out and put on my work clothes. After getting dressed I headed down the stairs to the bakery. I unlocked the bakery doors and switched the sing from closed to open before heading behind the counter and stocking my selves full of fresh backed goods. The door dinged and I looked up to see my favorite costumer.

"Good morning Mrs. Potts what can I get for you today? The same as always?" I said heading to the Coffey machine

"Steve how many times do I need to tell you it pepper? And yea same Coffey order. Same three muffins and as always surprise me with some thing new." She said with a smile

"So how's that crazy boss of yours, he still making you do all his work for him?" I asked making small talk

"Same stuff different day you know what its like. Lucky for you, you get to be your own boss and not have to worry about the one you work for." she said digging in her purse

"You say lucky I say stressful. It's only me around here. He's lucky to have a worker like you that cares so much."

"If it's so stressful why don't you heir some one to help you out around here?"

"And risk all my secret recipes being sold off my strangers I think not." I said playfully "Any way I do just fine on my own. Now I have one black Coffey, one cappuccino, three greasy monkeys, and two mystery muffins. Will that be all for you."

"Thank you Steve you know you just made my day so much better. My boss is always cranky when he doesn't get one of your muffins. How much do I owe you today." She said as she stared to count out money

"$15.50"

"Here you go"

"Thank you. We still on for lunch this afternoon?"

"Of course ill see ya then. Bye" and with a wave of my hand she left

All morning I was full of people coming and going. Then by 11:30 pepper stopped back in with to fast food bags. Pepper was the only friend I had managed to make so far. We had lunch together at lest once a week and those were one of the few moments were I didn't think of Bucky and want to break down. Flipping the open sing to be back in a few I sat down at one of the few tables I had on the opposite side of her and grabbed a burger.

"what kinda muffiens did you give me this morining. they were so good and deffinetly my new favorite."she said grabing a burger of her own

"first off you say that about every muffien i give you and second cherry swirl." i replyed bitting into my burger she gave me one of those go to hell looks before rolling her eyes at me then started to eat before she put her food down wiping her mouth like she had good news.

"So I have good news." She stated with a smile

"Yea what?"

"I get to go to France. Well really its for a business conference that my boss doesn't want to go on so I'm going in his sted." She said

"that sounds great so what's the office going to do with you gone and him un able to get his grease monkey muffins every day?"I asked taking another bite of my burger

"well the way I see it he'll ether find a way to live with out them for a week or he'll get up and come get them him self."

"oh lucky me I will get to meet my best costumer."I said letting out a laugh "when do you leave?"

"tomorrow morning"

**(please some one tell me what you think so far)**


	3. what a suprise

What a surprise

After pepper left I finished out my day a usual. I had a few customers here and there but I wasn't to busy all day. After work I went upstairs and made my self dinner. It's the same as it's been for the last few months. I made dinner but only enough for me and little left over's so I would have some thing to eat on the days the pain gets to bad for me to cook.

I sat down at my tiny table and started to eat. As I started to eat I started to think about buck and how he would want to just go out to dinner every night. He was good like that always wanting to get out and do stuff just so he can say he didn't have to stay home and do the dishes. Then I started to think of how we met.

"_So what's a good looking guy like you self doing here at a run down place like this?" he asked sitting on the bar stool next to me "bartender can I get a southern comfort please?" he mumbled a thanks as the bartender handing him a glass full of brown liquid his arrogant attitude was pouring off him in a self respecting type way. _

"_W..ww..Well. know" I stumbled out before holding up my drink trying to convey the message. I had turned to look at him and his face was bleatingly hansom and at that moment my eyes met his, my heart stopped. That never happened to me. _

"_Are you that drunk or do you just not know how to talk to a guy?" he said taking a drink _

"_Just a good guy like you." I managed to say simi confident. He let out laugh _

"_The names James Barns how bout you solider what's your name?" _

"_How did you know I was a solider?"_

"_This is were soldiers come to drink. But back to your name you goanna tell me what it is so I can properly ask you on a date." I could feel my face heat up as the words left his mouth_

"_It's Steve. Steve Rogers." _

I could feel the tears sting my eyes. I tried to stop them but they slipped out any way. I decided I wasn't very hungry after all and put my food away. After doing the dishes I crawled into bed. My chest ached. I feel asleep just wishing I could hold the one I lost in my arms again.

Pepper had left two days ago and my mornings were a little more boring with out her here. I was just putting some fresh pastries in the display case when the bell on the door went off and a men dressed in a white suite and big sun glasses walked through into my shop. He kinda looked like some one I knew but I couldn't tell you from were

"Hello welcome to Americas baked goods what can I get for you today." I asked wiping my hands on my apron

"I don't know can you? I've been to eight shops like this and none of them have what im looking for. My assistant love to torment me by not telling me were it is she gets my muffins from and with out them my day just sucks ass you know." He said. His eyes racked over my shop as though he was inspecting in. it set my nerves on end.

"Well we have a lovely selection of muffins over here. Do you know what kinda muffin it is or the name perhaps?"

"If I knew what it was called don't you think I would of told you by now im a desprite man right now. I need my muffin."

"Sir are you crazy?" I asked concerned for my safety

"Some would say yes. I say just eccentric."

"Ok maybe if you describe what it look and taste like I might know the shop you're looking for."

"It's got a bannanaey chocolate maple taste. And its one of my life lines when working at the office."

"I think I know what you're talking about give me a minuet." I said walking back into the kitchen grabbing the tray I just pulled out the oven when he walked in. I walked back out and place them on the counter. As soon as I sat them down his eyes lit up

"Oh my god yes." He replied grabbling on and emideitly shoving it in his mouth moaning as it passed his lips "Oh so good!" I blushed at the thought of him making that sound because of me. well I mean my muffins or how else I could make him moan like that

"How is it your the only shop in New York that sales these?" he asked with his mouth full of food.

"Well considering im the one that came up with the greasy monkey muffin not much I can do for you. But if you said you get these every day but I'v never seen you im assuming that mean you would be peppers boss that she's told me so much about. Im Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure to finally meet my best customer." I said extending my hand he looked at it funny before he replied acting as though he just declined a hand shake

"Pepper was right you do have a nice ass. What are you doing to night?"he asked

**( just bc i havent said it yet i dont own any thing but the plot to my story. if you like or want some thing in the story leave me a reveiw and ill try to work it in thanx :))**


	4. What did i get my self into

What do I get my self into?

"Am I… What?" I asked, my blush growing. Is he asking me out? Confusion ran across my mind.

"Well I thought it was self explanatory. I was asking what you're doing tonight."I said raising an eye brow as the words left his mouth.

"Yea well I got that, I was just wondering why you would need to know." I explained as my hand rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'm asking because I'm throwing a party tonight at Stark tower. So like I asked, are you free tonight?"

"Um…I'm not sure. Why?" I asked. My heart beat rising.

"Well I'm just going to as a 'your free'. Which is good, because I need some one to cater my party tonight and your pastries are the best. So what do you say do you want to do it? The moneys good and all. It might even be enough that you could fix this place up a bit." he said walking over to one of the walls I decorated.

"Um whats wrong with my shop? I think it looks just fine and so do all my costumers." I replied clearly insulted. I mean here he is asking me do some thing for him and then he goes and insults my shop. Who the hell dose this guy think he is?

"I didn't say there was any thing wrong with your shop, I just think it could use a little work." He stated turning back to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and switch my wait on to my left leg. "And again you go not answering my questions. I believe I asked you if would cater my party tonight and as I did say the pay it quite good."

"I got what you were asking but what I don't understand is how your going to ask me to cater for you then insult my shop."

"On the contery I didn't insult any thing. Yet. Look are you gonna do the job or not?" He asked taking a roll of cash out of his pocket.

"Yea. Sure. Fine. What do you want for your party?"

"Sixty of those white puff things, thirty of this thingamadoodles, and any thing else you think rich, snot nosed people will eat. Oh yea thirteen of my favorite little devils. Have these at Stark tower by six, and have some help. The parties on the fourth floor just ask JARVIS for help to get access. Am I forgetting any thing? Oh yea make sure you and you employees dress nice. Cant have my workers looking trashy in front of company." As he spoke I wrote down every thing he said. He counted out a couple of bill be for hand them to me. "This is half of what ill give you. You get half now and half when you're done. That should be it ill see you tonight then." He turned to leave his hand on the door.

"Wait I don't have any employees."

"Well I guess you will just have to come up with something then."

"Hold on one last thing."

"What now."

"Whats you name?"

"Tony Stark." And with that he left climbing in to his fancy car and drove off. Tony Stark, were do I know that name?

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was two thirty. That meant I had four hours to make all I would need and to find help. I did know two people I could call but could I really ask some of my only friends to help me do such a big job. The money was good and it's not like they wouldn't get a cut. The only thing I could do was ask. I picked up the phone and hit call.

"Hello" came a female voice after two rings.

"Hey Tasha I need a favor from you and Clint."

"Yea Steve any thing you want."

"I got offered a catering job that pays good money the only thing is, I need a staff to help serve people food for a night is there any way you and Clint could help me tonight? I know its short notice but its short notice for me as well." I hoped she said yes. I needed some thing to do tonight other then sit at home and miss the one ill never see again.

"Of course we'll help. What time do you need us?" she asked.

"Id there any way you could come help now I have a million pastries to make and I'm only one person so?"

"Yea we'll be there soon. Is there any thing we need?"

"Yea really nice clothes."

"OK bye"

"Oh one more thing"

"Yes?"

"Can brow a tie?"

"Yea"

"Great. Thanks. Bye"

I put my phone down and stared to make some of what tony ordered. I met Tasha in the military. We had severed together for some time. She got out a month before me. Tasha was a hard core girl that nobody wanted to mess with. Nobody knows what she did before the military, but in the military she was on the elite force. We had become good friends back when she was under my command for a short period of time and we've been friend's seines.

Thirty minuets later my door chime when off. Looking up I saw Tasha and her boy friend Clint walking through my door.

"Hey Steve were do you need us." She asked picking up one of my spear aprons and tying it around her waist.

"I need those over there stuffed with the cream filling and those over there need to be moved to the cooling rack."

"Can do." Chimed in Clint

We spent the next two hours making what tony requested. After we loaded all the stuff into my van we walked up to my apartment to get ready. I put on the only nonmilitary suit I had before placing the tie Tasha let me barrow. I walked into the small living room were Tasha and Clint stood both dressed and ready to go.

"Tasha is there any way you could…" I didn't even need to finish my sentence before she was helping tie my tie. "Thanks Tasha"

"No problem." She said smiling. "You ready to go?"

"As ready as ill ever be. What did I get my self into?"


	5. its going to be a long night

This is going to be a long night

Climbing into the van we took off. We had to dive into the center of town to get to stark tower. The building was hard to miss. It was big and bright and stark was written across the top of it. As we pulled up I couldn't help but think how conceded you would have to be to put your name on a building.

"So Steve what's this guy like?" asked Tasha making small talk.

"He's ok. Arrogant as hell, he thinks he's so much better then every one else but if I liked as good as him, I would be to" I Said, a blush forming on my face. I had no idea were that came from or why I felt the need to say it.

"Awe Stevie has a crush." piped in Clint

"Clint shut it. I think it's good that you think he's cute. Maybe you should ask him out." Said Natasha

"I don't know maybe." I replied gripping the wheel titer. The rest of the ride no one said any thing. But I still couldn't stop thinking about what Tasha had said. Maybe I could see if he would be interested.

"Wow, Steve are you sure he said Stark tower? I don't see how some one who can manage to throw a party at stark tower would want…" Clint started before Tasha jabbed him in the ribs. I knew what he was gonna say, he was gonna say just what I had been thinking. How did someone so rich want someone like me to cater for them? I choose to ignore Clint's comment as I drove around back to find a place to park out of the way.

"You guys wait here. I'm gonna go around front and find out were we need to put all of this stuff and were he wants us ok?" I said getting out of the car. I walked around to the main entrance. I had never been here before but there's a first time or every thing. My feet carried me through the door and right into a big man with a clip board.

"Name" he stated

"Steve Rodgers. I'm the caterer and I'm looking for someone named Jarvis." I said extending my hand. He unlike his boss shook it.

"Well I'm happy. I'm in charge of security. JARVIS will you help Mr. Rodgers?" he said

"_Yes sir it would be my honor." _Came a strange voice

"Who was that?" I asked looking around for the voice origin.

"_Me sir. I am not a person but an AI. It will do you know good to look around. I have already sent your stuff and staff up to the fourth floor. If you proceed to the elevator I will grant you access to were you need to go." _The voice said again

"Um... Thank you." I said heading to the elevator. I went up to the fourth floor and when the doors opened I saw a room full of people dressed in wonderful clothing. There had to of be at lest three hundred people in the room. It all made me feel insignifigent. This was going to be a long night.

I looked around trying to find were I was supposes to be but I couldn't see Clint or Natasha. I was in the middle of the room pushing my way passed people when I felt a hand on my back. I turned expecting to see Tasha but insed there was a short man with black hair and glasses. He looked formalier.

"Excess me but you look like some one I use to know." He said extending his hand. I took it giving it a good shake. "I'm Bruce Banner"

"Steve Rodgers."

"Steve" he gave a small laugh. "I haven't seen you in years. You might not remember me but we went to high school together."

"Oh yea. Bruce it's good to see you. How have you been?" I asked

"I've been good. But look at you, you sure did buck up."

"Yea I joined the military. Put some muscle on."

"Yea I see that. Has Tony seen you yet I'm sure he'd shit a side ways brick when he see how you turned out." He said clapping me on the shoulder. When he said tony it jogged my memory as to way Tony Stark sounded formiler. The name brought back every memory of high school that I blocked out. I was catering a party for the man that made my life a living hell and I didn't know it till it was too late.

"Fuck... You're… I got to."

"Steve there you are we're over here." Said Tasha showing up at just the right time to save me. One last look at Bruce and small wave as Tasha dragged me away. "We've been looking for you every were. What's wrong?"

I didn't know what to say I hadn't thought about Tony Stark in a long time. And now I makes it all worse I said I thought he was cute or that I thought about asking him out for a date. A waiter caring a tray of drinks passed and I grabbed one downing it quickly.

"Dam Steve take it easy."She said as we walked up next to where Clint was standing.

"Where's our stuff?" I asked looking around

"I don't know they took it when they brought us up here and we have no idea where we're supposed to be. No one told us any thing." Said Clint. Just as I was about to send Clint down stairs to ask Jarvis where up here we should be some one came up to us.

"Ah Steve there you are. I'm glade you made it." Said Tony Stark him self. The very man I didn't want to see at the moment.

"Um… Mr. Stark where do you need us to be?" I asked trying to hide my nervousness. I wondered if he was remembering me now just as I had a few moments ago.

"You see Steve I just Wanted an accuse to get you here. I have people to serve the guess. So you guys can just sit back and in joy the party." He said. Tasha smiled at him then pulled Clint onto the dance floor with out saying as much as an ill see you. "So Steve do you want to dance?" he asked extending his hand out to me.


	6. long night part two

It's going to be a long night part two

I looked at him in shock. My heart rate increased. Tony Stark had just asked me to dance. The boy who made my high school years a living hell just asked me to dance. But what really scared me was that a big part of me wanted to. A part of me wanted him to take me into his arms and spin me around the dance floor and maybe even lean in and kiss me. Then there was this other part of me that thought of Buck and if dancing with Tony would be cheating on him. I couldn't do that to Bucky. He seemed notice my hesitation. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by declining his offer so I said the one thing I could think of even if it was cheesy.

"I don't know how to dance." He looked at me with a glint in his eyes and a grin etched on his lips.

"I can always teach you. It's not that hard." He said grabbing my hand pulling me in the direction of the dance floor.

"I don't want to embarrass myself or… or you." I said looking away

"That's ok." He replied pulling me through the crowed and out a door into the night. The door closed behind us shutting out the noise of the parting the people. Looking around I noticed we were on a balcony overlooking the city of New York. The city was an amazing sight at night. "Now you don't have to worry about embarrassing you self. So let's dance shall we."

I didn't know what to say. A really big part of me wanted to turn him down and run home. Finding out that he was the Tony Stark that was my high school bully just made me want to hate him, but every time I looked into his eyes I just wanted to kiss him. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't felt like this about anybody but buck. Before I could say anything back or even get my thoughts together he pulled me into his arms and started to move me around the balcony. I had to admit it felt nice to have someone hold me so close so I just let myself relax into him.

"I don't know much about dancing but don't you normally dance to music." I said blushing

"If that's what you want. JARVIS put on something slow." And just like that music filled the space around us. Everything was nice. From the song playing in the back ground to the way I felt comfort in his embrace.

"So how long has pepper been working for you?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"She has been working for me for longer then she probably should be. She does all the paper work that needs to be done. Gets me where ever they need me. She is an amazing woman." He said spinning us around.

"She is pretty grate." I said leaning if possible even farther into him. His smell surrounded me. It was a mixture of scotch and ax. It was nice.

"If you don't mind me asking how does someone as gorges as you find yourself owning a bakery?"

"Well when I got discharged from the military I didn't know what else to do. I had always been good at baking so I thought why not. I opened it in my mom's honor more than me just needing work actually."

"Oh so you were in the army. Maybe I should start calling you PFC then."

"If your goanna call me by my rank you should get it right first. I was a captain." I replied proudly.

"My apologies. Captain" we had stopped dancing but he didn't let me go just yet. He looked at me and we started to laugh. I laughed so hard my ribs hurt. I couldn't tell you the last time I laughed so hard. When our eyes met we stopped and just stared at each other. "Do you mi…. do you want to get out of here?" I was taken aback for a moment before I answered.

"Yea sure. Where do you want to go?" I asked stepping back from him.

"I was thinking I would let you choose."

"Oh. Um I don't know about you but I haven't eaten since before you come into shop so maybe we could go get something to eat?"

"Yea we can do that." He took my hand again. My heart rate increased at his touch. He led me back inside and passed the crowed and into the elevator. He hit the down button and we started to move downward. We stop a floor lower than the one I came in on. We walked out into a room full of cars. "So you get to pick the car we ride out in."

"Well my vans here so." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Um no Tony Stark does not drive around town in a van. I'll get someone to bring it by your shop later ok."

"Ok"

"So pick a car any car."

"The blue mustang"

"Good choice" he said. We got into the car and pull out into the New York City night. "So where do you wanna go?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Well there is this place that has the best burgers. It's just down the road from my shop." Tony drove the way and I pointed where to go.  
The place I picked was a little café that I started to go to when I moved here. The food was good as was the staff. He parked and we got out. The place was called burgers and more.

"So this is the place?"

"Yep. It's really good you'll love it." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him in side. We sat down in a booth. My favorite waitresses walked up.

"Hey Steve what can I get for you today?" I looked at Tony first.

"Why don't you order for me?"

"Ok well how about two bacon burgers and two raspberry shakes." She smiled at me then walked away to put the order in. "It won't take them long."

"Good so tell me about you self."

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me why you got out of the army"

"I'd rather not get into that if you don't mind." He gave me a smile before reaching across the table and grabbing my hand. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed my hand. His lips on my skin sent electricity throughout my body. We stayed like that, just hand in hand until our food was brought out. While we made small talk. I felt like I could tell him anything. We talked so long I lost track of what time. The waitress had to remind us that we had to leave. Tony paid no matter how much offering I did.

"So where do you live?" he asked

"Above my shop."

"That's easy to find" he said taking off in the right direction. The drive was nice. We didn't talk much. Somewhere through the drive his hand move from the wheel to my knee. It was nice I was content. But like many thing the drive came to an end. Tony walked me to my apartment door. My hands were shaking so much I didn't think I could get my door unlocked. When I opened the door I turn to Tony.

"So I guess this is good night." I said not really ready for it to be good bye.

"Yea I had fun."

"Me too." I said. There was a moment of nothing said.

"I don't to say."

"Me ether."

"I guess there's not much to say but good night."

"Good night Tony."

"Yea so good night." And with that he kissed my cheek then walked away.

I walked inside my house. A smile etched on my face. I thru myself down on my bed and before I knew it I was asleep.


End file.
